1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for reversing the steering movement of a steering wheel shaft, and to an actuating device for a switching element used in such device for reversing the steering movement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tracked vehicles are steered by producing different rotational speeds in a targeted manner at the tracks of the tracked vehicle. In contrast, wheeled vehicles are steered, for example, by rotating the front wheels about vertical axes. These different steering principles of tracked vehicles and wheeled vehicles lead to a tracked vehicle reacting to a steering request during forward travel in exactly the same way as a wheeled vehicle, whereas the tracked vehicle reacts to a steering request during rearward travel in an opposite manner to a wheeled vehicle. As, however, there is often the desire for a tracked vehicle to react to a steering request in exactly the same way as a wheeled vehicle, devices for reversing the steering movement of a steering wheel shaft, which are known as steering direction switchover devices, are used in tracked vehicles. Steering direction switchover devices of this type ensure a reversal of the steering movement during rearward travel of a tracked vehicle, with the result that a tracked vehicle also reacts to a steering request during rearward travel in exactly the same way as a wheeled vehicle.
Devices of this type for reversing the steering movement of a steering wheel shaft are known from DE 29 48 214, DE 38 19 446, DE 196 06 793 and US 2006/027405.
The devices which are known from the prior art for reversing the steering movement of a steering wheel shaft of a motor vehicle have a switching element, which activates or deactivates the reversal of the steering movement as a function of its switching position. In the devices for reversing the steering movement which are known in the art, the switching element is actuated electrically or hydraulically. As, however, the steering system is a device which is relevant to safety, redundancies or other complex protective apparatuses have to be provided in the case of hydraulic or electric actuation of the switching element, in order to always ensure a functioning steering system. This causes high costs.